


Sickeningly Sweet

by Le_purple



Series: parasitestuck [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Death, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lollipops, Mild Gore, Not Happy, Oblivious, Post-Apocalypse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), Tricksters, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: The tricksters break apart in the apocalypse.TW: Suicide and suicidal thoughts.





	Sickeningly Sweet

Hee hee hee

Hoo hoo hoo

Ha ha ha

 

"Wow these dream bubbles are so FUN!" Jane chirped, hopping along the sandy wasteland with the odd strange high-rise hive and blue trees in the distance, friends skipping behind her.

"Ishn't that rite, Dirky!" Roxy slurred. The orange clad boy inhaled through his teeth, glaring at his friend, unable to do anything but follow along. Roxy and Jake hadn't let go of his wrists since he had tried to 'escape' the third time by throwing himself down a flight of stairs. He was pretty sure that his wrists were purple under their clamped hands.

"Come on, don't be a DIRKY DOWNER!" Jake giggled. "Aren't you having a dandy time? Say something say something!"

"Fuck. You." He snarled, Jane turning around with a smiling face, lollipop in hand.

"What was that? Sorry, I couldn't quite hear you!" She asked innocently.

"FUCK. YO-" As he spoke, Jane plunged the lollipop into his mouth and held it there, Dirk trying to spit the candy out as the saccharine taste filled his mouth once more. He fought the sickening sweetness on his tongue as it began to probe into his brain, spit dripping down his chin as he spluttered and tried to expel as much of the foul tasting sugar as he could. How could they eat this all the time?!

"Was that a fib you just told, you naughty bird?" Jake teased playfully.

"I guess you're just gonna have to punish me so I learn~" She flirted, looking at Jake over her glasses in an attempt to be sultry.

"Aww, you're gonna maek Dirk feel alllll left out!" Roxy whined, pulling Dirk closer to her and wrapping her free arm around his neck, squeezing him tight.  
"Dodn't worry Dirky! I'll punish you raly gud." To Dirks dismay, she began to slide her mouth along the stick of the lollipop, licking up all of the addictive syrup that escaped his lips. Roxy began to forgo shoving the stick down her throat all together and started licking at his lips and chin.

"Dirky~ Come onnn. Share with me." To Dirks relief, Roxy slid the lollipop out and stuck it into her maw, Dirk taking the opportunity to spit everything out of his mouth, gritting his teeth together and heaving.

His relief was short lived however, as Jane tutted at Roxy and pried open Dirks mouth, shoving the lollipop back in, the sickening taste returning full swing.

"Diiiiirk~ Naughty naughty! We need to was that icky bicky mouth out with sugar to get you out of your strop! Such bitter words you said!" Dirk glared daggers at Jane as he once more was dragged along, the tips of his shoes digging groves in the dust.

There was a sudden crash and scream as the doors of one of the buildings was burst open, a yelling troll running out before shooting blasts of white out of a thin, white stick at the inside of the building, the troll beginning to sprint in the tricksters direction.

"Hey cutie! How's it hagning?" Roxy slurred, winking at the troll, who began to slow down.

"W-Wwhat? Wwho are you? Wwhy do you look so...weird?"

"Well, I'm Jane, she's Roxy, he's Jake, and that little spoilsport is Dirk!" Jane introduced, pointing around her friends.

"Wwait...you guys are humans? Wwhy do you look-It doesn't matter, you shouldn't be here, these buildings are FULL of those-those THINGS! I think they're tryin to get to the roof?" He panted, bending over as he breathed.

"Do you want a lollipop?" Jane asked, seemingly ignoring everything the troll just said and instead ripping the lollipop out of Dirks mouth.  
Everything tasted so sickeningly sweet to the boy, Dirk trying to remind himself that everything was so, so wrong and that the world shouldn't seem so bright and colourful, his sugar infused drool rolling down his shaky and forced smile.

"Ugh...w hy..."

"I'm good...thanks." Eridan replied, grimacing and the spit-shiny sweet. "Is he ok?"

"No"

"Yes" She insisted, Dirk feeling her hand clamp down even harder through the fuzzy warmth of his current existence.

"Wwell...um, stay safe, I guess?" Eridan said awkwardly, walking around the strange, strange humans and stepping backwards until he was quite a distance away before continuing to run.

"Awwwwww! Guess he didn't want to be our friend." Jane moped.

"It's a darn shame! He seemed like just the kind of fellow we'd have a right old giddy time with."

"Please! Say fffffuc k ONCE!"

"What was that, Dirk?"

"I think he said he wanded moar of the lollipop!"

"No! No, I'm good thanks. Haha sunshine, friendship and candy, and all that! Dirk stammered, trying his best to keep the lollipop out of his mouth.

"I'm so chuffed we see eye to eye!" Jake chirped, letting go of his wrist, Roxy doing the same. Dirk was shocked, gleefully rubbing his purple wrists on shaking legs.

"How about we make some to friends! Look, there's a whole HORDE over there!" Gog, this was way too easy.

"Golly, you're right! Let's talk to them!" The tricksters began to skip over to the horde, Dirk not used to the floating feeling as he hopped well over five feet in the air.

Somehow the tricksters had few encounters with the infected, the three too oblivious to even consider their surroundings outside of the odd 'sleeping' body, splashes of 'syrup' and many traumatised people and trolls. Dirk could only watch everything and everyone around him suffer and burn as he was dragged around by people who barely knew what was happening around them. At first he had actually tried to run away or help, but after god knows how long, he had tried to just end it all, the tricksters always able to stop him.  
But not this time.

Dirk jumped ahead, flying over to the infected and landing in the middle of the crowd, putting up his middle finger to the tricksters as he slowly descended under the mass of infected and was torn apart and eaten.

"Haha...he...he sure does laugh loud!" Roxy commented awkwardly, starting to feel queasy, the flavour on her tongue growing bitter.

"Dirk...no...I don't...I don't feel so..." Jake feel to his hands and knees, the world seeming less and less colourful.

"This is-this is fine! He'll get up soon!He'll be fine! Yeah! Let's just have some more of the lollipop!" Jane began to lick the lollipop again, suddenly recoiling at the acrid, bitter taste. When did it taste so BAD? Why was he screaming so LOUD?

"This isn't right... This isn't right." The colour began to fade more and more from reality. There were figures approaching."

"I don't...I don't understand." Jane felt a hand on her cheek, all claws and scratches. She looked up to see a face shrouded in a sickening white, with open jaws and yellow teeth, the smell of rotting flesh getting closer as it did.

"Janey...why you-why are you screaming so munch?" Roxy slurred, feeling some cherry sauce splatter on her face. "Wait...screaming?" Roxy stopped in her tracks, looking on to see her only friends be ripped apart by monsters, as well as her own monster shoving her down into the gritty and harsh sand before she too was dug into, all of their screams ringing out in the wasteland.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 23-6-19


End file.
